FAQ
What is Earthrise? *Earthrise is a post-apocalyptic science fiction MMORPG, set in the dark future of the planet Earth. The game is designed to run on the Windows operating system, and will be launching in 2011. Is Earthrise skill based or class based? *Earthrise is entirely skill based, which gives much greater flexibility for character customization. Players will be able to select from hundreds of different skill, ability, and tactic options, and no choices are ever permanently foreclosed. Will there be a subscription fee? *Yes. Players will need to pay a monthly fee to play Earthrise. The price is yet to be announced. Will there be PvP in Earthrise? *Yes. PvP will be an important part of the game. Players will have the opportunity to kill other players – but not without consequences. Another PvP aspect in Earthrise will be guild rivalries. Guilds will be able to declare war on each other and fight for power and resources. Such wars will be prohibited in the security zones, but will not be punished in the other territories. There must be a good reason for PvP players to risk everything to make a kill. How will the weapons look like in Earthrise? *Weapons will range from contemporary guns, such as assault rifles and submachine guns, to futuristic armaments such as plasma guns, laser guns, psi-weapons and exoskeleton armor. Close combat weapons, such as katanas and knives, will be available as well. To what extent will items in game be customizable by players? *Item creation and customization will be unlike any other MMO to date, allowing items to be creative, unique and potentially ground breaking. More information to come. Will characters be wearing customizable armor? *Armor will have multiple size classes and allow for creative combinations to suit almost any type of personal style or objective. Will crafting be a simple "click and create" or will there be player skill associated with creation? *Crafting is divided in two separate processes. The first process, Design, allows players to create special product enhancements to include in their recipes, which are then implemented into the final crafted item. Creating a new design requires player skill and patience. The second process, Manufacturing, is the process of using a recipe with the proper factory conditions to produce a final item from raw or processed components, and will be straightforward enough to allow for mass production. Is Earthrise solo-friendly or does it force grouping? *The main storyline and all associated quests will be completely solo-friendly and allow each player to explore the island of Enterra at their leisure without requiring additional help – but there will be additional challenges where a player may need friendly support. Also, many of the player-versus-player (PvP) mechanics will be party and guild oriented for those who seek to become involved in the grand struggle for domination over controllable zones and their resources. How does Earthrise’s offline advancement work? In addition to their skills and abilities gained from adventuring, battling, and crafting, characters can take a "career" that will provide them with cash and other perks. Characters will advance in their career whenever they are offline. You can think of your character's career as their "day job": It's how they make money when they aren't killing mutants or battling in the Outer Territories or experimenting with lost technology. Some of the careers in the game include Holo Artist, Electro Sampler and Zero-T operator Is this MMO for the casual gamer or for the hardcore? *The game has been designed for both types of players meeting in the world of Enterra. Casual players will enjoy constant adventure not normally found in MMOs, while hardcore players will be given the opportunity to immerse themselves in merciless PvP and PvE action, economics that truly allow the unscrupulous trader or devoted crafter to gain influence and power over the market, and the ability to control the future of Earthrise with either money or force. I’ve never heard of Masthead Studios before – Who are you? *Masthead Studios is Bulgaria’s largest game development company, with a team consisting of young and enthusiastic artists, programmers and game designers with experience from numerous gaming projects. Earthrise is Masthead’s first project, and is likely Eastern Europe’s most ambitious so far.